02 Sierpnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Szczęśliwa karta - odc.24 (Wild Card II ep. 6, Wham - Bam, Thank You Dan); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Europejskie safari - Ropucha szara (Safari Europe. The Common Toad.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Małgosia i buciki - Najpiękniejsza dynia odc. 34 (Franny's Feet / Happy Halloween); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Domisie - Domisiowa oszczędność; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Od przedszkola do Opola - ulubione piosenki i pieśni Jana Pawła II; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Młoda godzina - Łowcy smoków - Potyczka na farmie, odc. 5 (Little Rumble in the Prairie); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Wróżka (Dazzle); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:15 Noce i dnie - odc. 6/12 - Miłość - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Britannic (Britannic); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Brian Trenchard-Smith; wyk.:Jacqueline Bisset, Amanda Ryan, Edward Atterton, Ben Daniels; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Opole 2009 na bis /12/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 18:15 Opole 2009 na bis - kabareton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Zaklęty w żabę, odc. 18 (Christopher Froggin); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777 ; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Blizny miłości - cz. 1 (Graffio di tigre) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Alfredo Peyretti; wyk.:Gabriella Pession, Sergio Assisi, Raffaella Rea, Simone Gandolfo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 7 (Six Degrees ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Uczta kinomana - Brygady Tygrysa (Brigades du Tigre, Les) - txt str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Jerome Cornuau; wyk.:Clovis Cornillac, Edouard Baer, Olivier Gourmet, Diane Kruger; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Ściana (Pink Floyd - The Wall); film muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1982); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 36; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Zacisze gwiazd - (35) Jolanta Lothe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Siedem życzeń - odc. 6/7 - Klątwa bogini Bast - txt str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Lalka - Wiejskie rozrywki odc. 6 - txt str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Kocham Cię Polsko - Teledysk ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódź - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Tak to leciało! Kulisy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Rodzinne oglądanie - Opowieść o Indiach - Niepodległość (The story of India) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7 Izrael - Morze Czerwone (25); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Gwiazda szeryfa (Tin Star, The); western kraj prod.USA (1957); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Piękniejsza Polska - Konno przez Bieszczady i Beskid Niski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1651 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1046 Ucieczka Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Marka Dutkiewicza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - Teledysk ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 369 Intuicja matki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Tak to leciało! kulisy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Uważaj na kioskarza ; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 11/18 - Hasło - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Rzym - dzień VIII ( 2 ) (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 20:05 Dwójka w akcji - Phoenix (Phoenix); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Danny Cannon; wyk.:Anthony LaPaglia, Angelica Huston, Ray Liotta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2009 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Bossa Nova - koncert (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI Kazimierz Dolny - Janowiec nad Wisłą 2009) cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 14/24 (My Name is Earl ep. 13); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Pocztówki z Ameryki (Postcards from America); dramat kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Steve McLean; wyk.:Michael Imperioli, Michael Tighe, Olmo Tighe, James Lyons, Michael Ringer; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:28 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 11:02 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 11:16 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:24 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 13:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:57 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:04 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Obywatelka Dorota; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 16:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:21 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Reportaż TVP INFO - Przywiezione z podróży - Brazylia; STEREO 23:02 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:59 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:21 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:50 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:33 Wokół Ostrej Bramy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:23 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:47 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 02:53 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:18 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 03:42 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 04:06 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:25 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 05:20 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:44 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 06:05 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 06:29 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:54 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 06:28 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 07:50 Koncert życzeń 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 Śląska lista przebojów 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 65. Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 11:02 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 11:16 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:24 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 13:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:57 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:04 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Obywatelka Dorota; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 16:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 W poszukiwaniu drogi 17:15 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:21 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 17:42 Śląska lista przebojów 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Sport 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Sport sat 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Hat-trick 22:15 Sport 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Reportaż TVP INFO - Przywiezione z podróży - Brazylia; STEREO 23:02 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:59 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:21 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:50 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:33 Wokół Ostrej Bramy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:23 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:47 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 02:53 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:18 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 03:42 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 04:06 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:25 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 05:20 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:44 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 06:05 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 06:29 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:54 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:15 Pokemon - odc. 39, serial animowany, USA, Japonia 1998-2009 7:45 Pokemon - odc. 40, serial animowany, USA, Japonia 1998-2009 8:15 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - odc. 17, serial animowany, USA 8:45 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - odc. 1, serial animowany, USA 9:15 Karolek i przyjaciele - film animowany, Francja, Luksemburg, Korea Południowa 2004 10:45 Ogniste rodeo - dramat przygodowy, USA 2001 12:50 Żandarm się żeni - komedia, Francja, Włochy 1968 14:45 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2009 - koncert 16:30 Siatkówka kobiet - World Grand Prix - mecz: polska - japonia 18:15 Jaś Fasola - odc. 14, Wielka Brytania 1995 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Pewna kryjówka - odc. 54, Polska 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - odc. 83, USA, Kanada 2007 21:00 Wzór - odc. 47, USA 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 24 godziny 3 - odc. 15, USA 2003 23:05 24 godziny 3 - odc. 16, USA 2003 0:05 Wtyczka - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 2:00 Magazyn sportowy 4:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 8:30 Niania - Białe szaleństwo - odc. 122, Polska 2009 9:00 Niania - Zemsta Janiny - odc. 123, Polska 2009 9:30 Sopot Festival - najlepsze koncerty - Elton John Polska 2006 10:00 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - Katarzyna Kwiatkowska i Krzysztof Skiba, Polska 11:00 Projekt plaża - Ustka 11:30 Nikomu ani słowa - film familijny, Australia, USA 2000 13:30 39 i pół - Wojna domowa - odc. 9, Polska 2009 14:35 Szymon Majewski Show 8 - Paweł Królikowski i Artur Żmijewski 15:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 15:55 Wizytówki Sopockie 2009 - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Akademia policyjna 5: Misja w Miami Beach - komedia, USA 1988 17:55 Niania - Białe szaleństwo - odc. 122, Polska 2009 18:25 Wizytówki Sopockie 2009 - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Niania - Zemsta Janiny - odc. 123, Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Brzydula - odc. 141-145, Polska 2009 22:15 Agenci NCIS - odc. 24-ost., USA 2006-2007 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 10, USA 2003-2004 23:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 11, USA 2003-2004 0:25 Bez śladu - odc. 18, USA 2005-2006 1:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:45 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:30 Freddie Mercury - A Kind of Magic - koncert, 2006 6:20 Wielka Stopa w Afryce - komedia, Włochy, RFN 1978 8:25 Opowieści z Belize - odc. 2, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania, USA 9:00 Uczniowie zmieniają świat - komedia, USA 2005 10:55 Galileo - odc. 66 11:55 Dekoratornia - odc. 195, magazyn poradnikowy 12:25 Wielka Stopa w Afryce - komedia, Włochy, RFN 1978. 14:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Piłka nożna - Emirates Cup - mecz: paris saint-germain - atletico madryt 17:00 Bogaci i przegrani - odc. 7 USA 17:30 Bogaci i przegrani - odc. 8 USA 18:00 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - odc. 67 20:00 Replikate - komedia, USA, Niemcy 2002 22:00 N1ckola - odc. 9, serial sensacyjny, Polska 2009 22:30 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 23:00 Pięść smoka - film karate, Hongkong, Tajwan 1979 00:45 Uczniowie zmieniają świat - komedia, USA 2005 2:40 Freddie Mercury - A Kind of Magic - koncert, 2006 3:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 3:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Blisko coraz bliżej - Złota lilijka odc. 12; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Zaproszenie - Kociewskie powidła; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 11/13* Dar Hermesia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Milusiaki - Złoty kalafior (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Milusiaki - Oszust Ulan (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 W labiryncie - odc. 72 - Na wakacjach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Trembowla; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Kulturalni - Kulturalni na wakacjach (6); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Stanisława, Biskupa i Męczennika w Górecku Kościelnym; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Droga - odc. 1* - Musisz to wypić do dna; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Salon kresowy - Londyński lwowiak; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Skarby nieodkryte - .; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 18:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 12/13* Puszka z Pandorą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 15/57 Pełną para; Opuszczona wioska (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Oficerowie - odc. 6/13* Paparazzi; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Ceremonia otwarcia Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - Toruń 2009; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Czas dla kibica - Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Bydgoszcz; STEREO 23:55 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 12/13* Puszka z Pandorą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 15/57 Pełną para; Opuszczona wioska (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO 02:00 Oficerowie - odc. 6/13* Paparazzi; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Ceremonia otwarcia Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - Toruń 2009; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zaproszenie - Kociewskie powidła; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 W labiryncie - odc. 72 - Na wakacjach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Droga - odc. 1* - Musisz to wypić do dna; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Projekt: Młoda Europa - odc. 4 - "Deplace"; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Łagodna; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda dziewiąta czyli nieprawdopodobny rozwój akcji doprowadzony do niespodziewanego finału; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 1/5 Po przygodę; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Chaplin dzisiaj: Paryżanka (Chaplin Today: A woman of Paris); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kochany i nienawidzony. Dramat życia i śmierci twórcy "Krzyżaków"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Wielkie kreacje Aleksieja Sułtanowa; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złe dobrego początki; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Feridun Erol; wyk.:Barbara Rachwalska, Iwona Bielska, Maria Czubasiewicz, Augustyn Halota, Włodzimierz Musiał, Andrzej Stockinger, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Zdzisław Wardejn, Edward Rączkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Carmen (Carmen); widowisko kraj prod.Niemcy (1967); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Węgierska Rapsodia nr 2 - Franciszek Liszt (SILVERSTERKONZERT 1978 / LISZT - UNGARISHE RAPSODIE NO 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1978); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wśród nocnej ciszy; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Tomasz Zaliwski, Piotr Łysak, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Weekend z Krzysztofem Zanussim - Stan Posiadania; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Weekend z Krzysztofem Zanussim - Hipoteza; nowela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Cztery żywioły - woda: Feliks Nowowiejski "Legenda Bałtyku"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Rozmowy istotne - Krzysztof Zanussi; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Weekend z Krzysztofem Zanussim - Kontrakt; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magda Jaroszówna, Krzysztof Kolberger, Zofia Mrozowska, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Janusz Gajos; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 15 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77. Nastroje. Nas troje; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Filmy Erica Rohmera w TVP Kultura - Opowieść wiosenna (Conte de printemps); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1990); reż.:Eric Rohmer; wyk.:Sophie Robin, Hugues Quester, Anne Teyss?dre, Eloise Bennett; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Trema (Stage Fright); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Kino nocne - Kobieta z sąsiedztwa (La Femme D'a Cote); dramat kraj prod.Francja (1981); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Nocny Stróż odc. 9; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 14 - 4 AD III; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Weekend z regionem - Opole; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:33 Puls Kościoła; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Tomasz Zacharewicz przedstawia1 - Benedictus protegat; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Reporter - Ostatni Mohikanie Wadowice Pnioki 1; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Wspomnienia Eugeniusza Mroza; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Zbawienie czy zniewolenie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Reporter - Chrystus z Opola; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Opolskie na lato - Jak i gdzie spędzać wolny czas; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tajemnice Opolszczyzny - Legendy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Tomasz Zacharewicz przedstawia1 - Osiemdziesiąt jeden; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Uroki naszego regionu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Nasza wieś; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Godzina "W"; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Ewa Błaszczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Piotr Łysak, Wojciech Wysocki, Tomasz Stockinger, Irena Laskowska, Katarzyna Łaniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Historia i film - Godzina "W" kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 2 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszechświat widziany z Żywca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 2 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Słomiana opowieść; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Powstańcy - Dzień 2 13:25 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 2 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Weekend z regionem - Opole; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:32 Sygnał alarmowy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Tomasz Zachrewicz przedstawia - Blechammer 44 14:15 Ludzie pod spacjalnym nadzorem 14:30 Misje strachu 15:00 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 2 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Pada i pada. 10 lat po powodzi 15:45 Polska Opolska - Fala 16:00 Potop 17:10 Święta Góra 17:25 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 2 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawa; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 2 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:17 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Był taki dzień - 2 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 2 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:32 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Słomiana opowieść; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Powstańcy - Dzień 2 18:55 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 2 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:59 Był taki dzień - 2 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Droga do Rzeczpospolitej 19:30 Przełom 89 19:50 Lapidarium Opolskie - Okrągły Stół 20:00 Historia i film - Hrabina Castiglione - odc. 1 (odc. 1); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Historia i film - Hrabina Castiglione odc. 1- zapowiedź; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 2 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszechświat widziany z Żywca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 2 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:57 Powstańcy - Dzień 3 22:00 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 2 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:48 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 2 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Był taki dzień - 2 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:04 Tajemnice Układu Warszawskiego - Broń atomowa w PRL; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Jan Dobry 24:00 Był taki dzień - 2 sierpnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 2 sierpnia 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:07 Powstańcy - Dzień 2 00:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Niedokończona historia - cz. 2 - Nowa era; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kolarstwo - Dzień z życia Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Rzym - dzień VIII (1) (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 11:35 I Liga piłki nożnej - Pogoń Szczecin - GKS Katowice; STEREO 13:25 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Ze sportowego archiwum - Ben Johnson - niepokorny banita; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Rzym - dzień VII (1) (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 15:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Rzym - dzień VII (2) (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 16:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Bydgoszcz; STEREO 19:00 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Cognor Częstochowa - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO 21:00 Marcin Gortat - droga na szczyt; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Rzym - dzień VIII (1) (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 00:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Rzym - dzień VIII (2) (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 09:25 Zagadki tamtych lat - Siedem rolek pożądania; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA (Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 12:20 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - SuperDuety cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Doręczyciel odc.9/14 - Dziecko; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Cud purymowy; film TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 369 Intuicja matki; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Południowy Tyrol; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Daleko od okna; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Dominika Ostałowska, Dorota Landowska, Bartosz Opania, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Karolina Gruszka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Grzegorz Damięcki; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Homo areozolus - film o profesorze Leonie Gradoniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Dzika Polska - W niedźwiedzich czeluściach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji: Włochy - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 21:45 Doręczyciel - odc. 10/14 - Kinderbal; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 HIT GENERATOR ; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 HIT GENERATOR - (6); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku